


Scream

by Unspeakablepadfoot



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Centaurs, Fire, Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Thestrals, Unicorns, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unspeakablepadfoot/pseuds/Unspeakablepadfoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her home was burning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream

The sound, so full of emotion, drew the creatures of the Forbidden Forest to her. She was surrounded by unicorns, thestrals, wolves, and centaurs; all of them kneeling around her to offer comfort to the witch. She continued to sob, unaware of her company.  
They knew why she wept; Hogwarts was burning. Where the majestic castle once stood was only a large pile of rubble, destroyed by the war. Chunks of wall lying about as if they had not been blasted from their places only hours ago. The quidditch pitch burnt down to ash. The forbidden forest had been desecrated by murder and battle. Oh, yes, they knew why this witch wept. And they wept with her, for it was their home too.  
Another scream split the night, this time accompanied by the mournful sounds of the forest's creatures. Then, silence reigned.


End file.
